User blog:Katawashounen/Prologue
Male protagonist, until I think of a better name I'm just going to call him Name. Announcer ---Base sequence human genome confirmed ---Spiritual essence neutral * good confirmed Announcer Welcome to the archives of the recordings of humanity's future. This is the agency to guarantee the continuation of humanity, Chaldea. Announcer Fingerprint identification; Voice identification; Genetic identification; Clear Magic circuit measurement....completed. Announcer Confirming with registry. Accepting you as a member of the primate order. Announcer A pleasure to meet you. You are today's last visitor. Announcer Please, have a good time here. Announcer ...my apologies. It will take an additional 180 seconds until your entrance procedures are processed. Announcer During this time, please enjoy a simulated battle. Announcer Regulation: Senior Contracted servants: Saber, Lancer, Archer Announcer Your score shall not be recorded. Please enjoy yourself freely in whatever way you wish. Announcer Heoric spirit summoning system Fate initialized. For 180 seconds, please have a good experience as a master. Battle ??? Fou....? Kyuu...kyuu? ??? Fou! Fuu, Foooou! ??? ............. ??? ..............um. It's not in the morning or nighttime so please wake up, senpai. ??? ....ahem. Anyway, my I ask you a question, senpai? ??? It's seems like you were having a rest, but is there some reason you have to sleep in the hallway. Are you the type that can't sleep unless there is a hard surface under you? ??? Fou! kyuu, kyauu! ??? ...I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I still haven't introduced you, Fou-san. ??? This squirrel-like creature is Fou. A special creature that can walk freely through Chaldea. ??? I was lead here by Fou-san, and found you while you were sleeping. ??? Fou. nnkyu, fooou! ??? ...it ran off again somewhere. It often walks around without a pattern like that. ??? Yes. It does not usually get near anyone besides me, but it looks like it has taken a liking to you, senpai. ??? Congratulations. With this, you are the second person who will look out for fou. ??? Ah, there you are Matthew. This isn't good, I've told you that it isn't good for you to move around without... ??? Oh, you were already talking with someone. You're...ah I see, you're the newcomer assigned here today right? Ref I'm Ref Lionel One of the technicians working here. Ref And your name is...? Ref Hmm, Name-kun. It looks like your the last of the 48 people with talent to be summoned. Ref Welcome to Chaldea. I'm glad to have you. Ref You seem to be someone recruited from the general public, but how long was your training period? A year? Half a year? Or maybe just the minimum three months? Ref You were that person I guess. Sorry about that. That was an inconsiderate question. Ref But don't get down just because your a beginner. This mission is going to need all of you. Ref 38 from magic families, 10 from the general populace who have talent.... We've somehow managed to gather 48 master candidates. Ref This is something to be happy about. We've gathered everyone who can quantum dive in 2015 at Chaldea after all. Ref If there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask me or Matthew....Oh? Ref Come to think of it, what were you talking to him about Matthew? That's not like you. Have you met him before or something? Matthew No, this is my first time seeing senpai. It seemed he was sound asleep in this area, so I couldn't help it. Ref Sound asleep...? Name-kun was? here? Ref Ahh, did you happen to use the simulation while entering? If your not used to them, quantum dives can make you disoriented. Ref After the simulation, you must have still been out of it. You were let in the gate, and walked until here right? Ref You were alone in a dream-state. And when you passed out, Matthew happened to find you and called out to you. Ref From looking at you you seem fine, but it's best to be safe. I would like to take you to the infirmary but.... Ref Sorry, hang in there for a bit longer. The chief's lecture is just about to start. You'll need to attend as well. Ref The Chief's lecture starts in five minutes in the central control room, it's a bit of a performance. Matthew Professor Ref, could I also be allowed to attend the lecture? Ref Hm? Well, if you're just standing in the corner they'll probably let you...but why? Matthew I thought someone should guide senpai to the control room. There's a chance he could collapse again. Ref ...If I leave you by yourself I'll get yelled at by the chief.... guess that means I'll have to attend as well. Ref Well,if you want to do that then feel free. Are you okay with that too Name-kun? Ref If you don't have anymore questions then I'll head to the control room. Is there anything you want to ask for now? Matthew This is the central control room. Senpai's number is....a single digit, you are in the front row. Matthew Go ahead and sit in the open seat in the front. ....senpai? Your face doesn't look very well, are you okay? つづき (to be continued) Category:Blog posts